Roommates
by TwistedWings
Summary: Bella loves Embry and Embry loves Bella. But neither of them know how the other feels. But one day of events can change their relationship 4ever. One-shot turned story. BellaxEmbry, AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this new one-shot just popped into my head while I was watching TV. So plz R&R and tell me how you like it. TTFN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella and Embry are roommates in college but can one day change their friendship into a true thing. AH. Edward was in Bella's life but was human and a total douche so she got rid of him. Renee and Charlie never left eachother. Enjoy!<strong>

**Bella's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh it's Saturday, why is the alarm going off!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Fine!" I all but yell and jump out of bed, then I turned on my IHome and hit shuffle. But my favorite song came on _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry._ I screamed loudly and began dancing around my room in my underwear. I ripped the tie from my hair and let it fall. I restarted the song and started singing along with the song.

_There's a stranger in my bed  
>There's a poundin in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink Flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a mini bar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickey or a bruise<em>

Just when I was about to sing the chorus, someone bust into my room and I let out a blood curdling scream. I grabbed a pillow and beat the intruder over the head. "Ow, cut it out Bells." I recognized the so called "intruder" as Embry, I leaned over my begged and turned on the light. Instantly regretting it because of what I had on, my mom's idea of nightwear, Victoria's Secret boy shorts that said _squeeze_- my selection and a red lace bra.

I looked up from my bed to see Embry ogling me, Embry was my hot roommate that I had a massive crush on. He of course was wearing boxers but he had a 'situation' going on in there. We just stood there staring at eachothers bodies wanting to move closer to eachother, but right when I wanted to make a move my IHome decided to start playing _Killing In The Name Of by Rage Against The Machines. _We both jumped startled, "I should probably go." he said, I held back the frown that wanted to appear on my face and masked it with a smirk.

"Yea, I'm gonna catch a shower." I said covering my saddening voice with an extra pitch to sound normal. He left my room and I sighed but not in relief in remorse and grabbed my towel and went out into the hallway. I always knew he didn't feel the same as I did, that little scenario not less than 2 minutes ago proved it. I started the shower and began stripping and hopped in. The warm water soothed me but I couldn't help but think of Embry's big strong arms around me.

"Bella you in here?" ugh, and now my mom is here,"yea mom." trying not to sound frustrated I answered. "What's wrong sweetie?" obviously it didn't work "we'll talk when I get out, okay?" I just heard the door shut and smiled to myself. After being in the shower for about 15 minutes, I hopped out and realized my mom stole my towel. She's such a teenager sometimes, "Mom give me my towel!" I yelled out the doorholding it in front of my naked body. "Sorry, you have to come out and get it."

I ran out the door and before I reached my door I fell onto a hard body. "Sorry Em, Em!" I quickly realized I was naked and he looked before I could cover myself, I jumped up and ran into my room and screamed at my mother. After fighting with my mom, we laughed at how childish she was, I got changed into my mom's selection. A blue lace underwear set, blue crop top, black short shorts and my blue converse. "So I heard you fall on Embry. How'd it go?" she had to say something, "mom, you know I have a crush on him, but I don't think he likes me that way."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you blind? I see the way he looks at you." I sighed because I didn't know what she was talking about. "Okay mom, do you want some breakfast?" she agreed and went downstairs and when I walked out my bedroom door, I of course fell onto something. Knowing it was Embry again, I tucked my hair behind my ear "Sorry Em." I looked up and saw him staring into my eyes, his face was mere inches from mine and I inched forward. "Bella are you coming!" my mom yelled, I blushed fiercely, "Yea mom!"

Once I got downstairs I informed my mom on the almost kiss she ruined. "Oh my goodness, why couldn't I have just waited?" "It's alright, you didn't mean it, plus I inched he didn't even move." she gave me a small hug and I cooked breakfast for her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I made an appointment for your highlights today." she said with her mouthful of bacon. "Cool, I'm gonna get red ones." she laughed and I joined in knowing she hated this whole phase I was going through with patriotic colors.

"Come on we gotta go." she yelled at me, while I was getting my IPod. "Okay mom geez." I ran down the stairs and of course fell, but I fell into a warm body instead. I looked up and saw Embry, "Thanks Em." he nodded and set me straight on the ground and continued up the stairs. I'm beginning to feel like he's mad at me, really mad at me, I shook that thought away and walk toward my mom's car. We finally got to the salon and I got alot more than my hair done. Nails, make up, massage and my hair.

**(Meanwhile back at home) Embry's POV**

Why didn't I kiss Bella, ugh I feel like such an idiot. I always get extra shy around her because I've liked her since we became roommates. She helped me with homework sometimes, but her parents bought this condo for us because they didn't like the idea of dorms. Renee is so nice and I told her about my crush on Bella and I've been trying to find a way to tell Bells. I just can't lose her if she doesn't feel the same about me.

When she fell on me and I saw her naked frame, I couldn't help but stare, I mean first I'm a guy and second I'm in love with her. I'm gonna kiss her today when she gets home and see where it takes us...

**Bella's POV**

"Embry, you here?" I yelled out, no answer, must be at the skate park. "Mom, I'm going to the skate park, talk to you later." "Okay be careful though." I grabbed my black hoodie and my skateboard and shot down the street to the park. "Bella what's up Chica?" Christina said to me coming up and we did our handshake and everyone stared at my hair. "Yea just got it done." I said, of course Brad, the perv commented. "That's hot Bella, you wanna go to my truck." "I'm sorry Brad but you're so not my type." he grabbed my arm aggressively. "It wasn't a question."

"Hey dude" Embry said and his fist connected with Brad's jaw and made a loud snap, that echoed off the tracks. "Thanks Embry" I said as I hugged him "Let's go home Bella." he said firmly clearly still upset about Brad. We walked home and I kept thanking him for saving me from that pervert. Once we got home and he shut the door he pulled me to him and kissed me softly. I didn't respond because I didn't understand yet.

He pulled away and ran upstairs into his room, slamming the door. I ran after him, banging on his door to let me in. After 3 attempts he gave in and I kissed him frantically once he opened the door, he pulled away and stared at me. "I love you Bella, I've always loved you." once he said that I went crazy "I... love.. you... too." I said in between kisses. He picked me up and and threw me against the wall, sending a vibration straight to my core, I became wet instantly.

I now realized if we ever do this again I know exactly how we are gonna do it, like this! I ripped his shirt clean from his chest, showing me the glorious abs he had. He did the same to me and saw my breast pushing up in the bra and he was just staring at me, I immediately wanted to cover up. He pinned my hands on the wall "Don't ever cover yourself when with me, I've waited forever for you, I want it all." he took my bottoms off including my underwear, revealing my 'lady parts'. He picked me up after locking his door and put me on the bed, as gently as possible.

He spread my legs open and took my bra off, dragging his hot tongue down my skin straight to my core, which was soaking for him. He looked at me questioningly asking me do I really want this, I nodded my head which was covered in sweat. He dipped his tongue into my heat and lapped up my wetness, causing my breath to hitch. He stuck a finger in me and I started getting dizzy, he started pumping into me fiercely. He added another finger and bit down on my clit sending me over the edge. He kept pumping into me until I came and he lapped up my juices and kissed me fiercely, I could taste myself on him, making me kiss him harder.

After kissing, he pulled his pants off and I all but tore his boxers off. His length was HUGE! How on earth was that supposed to fit in my tiny frame. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered me, as soon as he got to my barrier he looked at me. I nodded and he slowly broke it, I yelped out in pain and started to cry. Embry being so sweet kissed my tears away and after about five seconds I felt pure exstacy. I ground my hips against his and he picked up the pace, he ended up filling me completely. He hit a certain spot and sent me into a shivering mess of exstacy.

I went over the edge about three times over one little spot, he soon realized he was close and came inside of me. I mean my mom put me on birthcontrol ages ago, he collapsed ontop of me, still inside of me. "Bella I love you, don't ever leave me" he said seriously and I had just realized we had stolen eachothers virginity. "I won't Embry, I love you too." with that we drifted into a deep slumber in eachothers arms.

**AN: Tell me what you think it's a new one, I just made. If you want it 2 turn into an actual story just tell me. Plz review, I really would appreciate it. Constructive criticism plzzz!  
>TTYL,<br>TwilightLover265**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the second chapter to my one-shot turned story, Roommates! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I woke up and felt a weight around my waist and upper body. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the most beautiful face in the world, Embry, my Embry was sleeping next to me. I was staring at him when he awoke, he smiled the smile that always brightened my day. "Hello beautiful" he said to me making me blush, "Hiya handsome" I said and he leaned in and kissed my lips ever so softly.

At that moment I realized, I needed him with me always, I was addicted to him after one night and from the look in his eyes he felt the same. I started to get up but he pulled me back down, "Where do you think you're going?" he said in the sexiest husky voice ever. I could feel the heat between my legs and whimpered, he began kissing down my neck. "Please Embry, touch me" I managed to say, "You're not sore?" he asked concerned. I did feel sore but he could make it go away I'm sure, "Kind of but I can manage." I said nonchalantly. "Are you sure?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

He kissed down my body slowly licking and nipping spots, dipping his tongue in my belly button. He then licked down to my dripping core, I gasped at the sensation that would never get old. I whimpered at the loss of his tongue when he pulled back and smiled at me. He thrust his fingers into me as fast as he could, as I came he licked every drop I gave him, he kissed his way up to my breasts and pulled one into his mouth while teasing the other with his hand.

"Embry" I moaned as he took the other into his mouth, showing both the same attention. "Fuck me, Embry" I said, he looked taken aback, "Are you sure, you want rough sex?" he asked, I nodded and he picked me up. Slamming me up against the wall and pounding into my core roughly. I screamed my pleasure along with his name and he did the same to me, I met all his movements by slamming down as he slammed into me. He pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed back into me making me cry out at the intense pleasure.

"I'm so close" I breathed and he turned me around so I was facing the wall and pulled me to the desk, bending me over it and pounding back in me. "You're gonna cum with me Bella." he said making me go crazy and making me hornier than I already was. "Cum Bella" he said and we came at the same time, me milking his length and him filling me up. Our juices dripped down my leg as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, turning on the shower and pulling me in with him.

He washed me, with such gentleness as if I was fragile. After he took care of me, he washed himself up and we began kissing until the water turned cold. We hopped out and he wrapped me up in a towel, putting one around his waist, I looked at him and wondered how I got him. He picked me up once again and took me to my room to get dressed, he went to his room but I immediately felt a loss. So I got dressed really fast, running into the bathroom brushing my teeth and ran to his room and through his door, seeing him almost fully dressed and ready.

He walked up and kissed my cheek, ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he came back and full out kissed me. My knees slightly weakened and he seemed to notice because he pulled me onto his back carrying me downstairs. He set me down on the counter and I hopped off, pulling ingredients out and began making breakfast. I heard the door slam shut and saw my mom come into the kitchen, she smiled as Embry sat down at the table. "Hey kids, you're up early." she said, we both nodded, "Yeah mom" I said and she walked out of the kitchen.

Embry shot out of his seat and began kissing my neck while I flipped the pancakes and bacon. I turned the eggs off and turned around to face him, we kissed until we heard giggling from the doorway. We looked over and saw my mom standing there with the hugest grin on her face, we blushed and I turned around to finish the food. I gave everyone a plate, "Mom where's dad?" I asked, "Home, he's kind of sick, I just came here to check on you but I see you're fine." she laughed. I blushed furiously and sat down next to Embry, he kissed my cheek and began eating, he always loved my food.

After we ate, mom left to go take care of dad, I wonder why he's sick. Maybe its the food he's been eating at that Vietnamese restaurant near the house. I began to worry and Embry could see that, he walked over to me, "Bella I'm sure your dad's okay, we just have to wait but I'm sure he wouldn't want you worrying to much about this." I nodded he was right, he hugged me softly and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, so much" I accidently blurted out, expecting him to get angry or reject me, but instead he kissed me like I was the only one he could ever be in love with. "I love you too, Bella." he told me blushing a little, I guess we were perfect for eachother. We had a lot in common and were in love, others would say it's puppy love but I knew we would never love any other like we love eachother. We shared something so special last night and I hope we can always stay like this.

Embry brought me from my thoughts by saying something I didn't quite catch, "Huh?" I said sounding like an idiot, he laughed "Wanna go to the movies or something?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked to the movie theatre that was 2 blocks away, my mom really picked a great place to buy for us with dad. We decided to see _Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon_, it was a really good movie. Halfway through the movie, Embry and I were making out and then an explosion happened so we sat regularly with his arm around me. I was crying at the end because it was so beautiful how they ran into eachother's arms.

Embry noticed and hugged me, "You see that that's us baby" he said to me, I looked up at him and kissed him passionately. He responded quickly and we exited the movie theatre, we decided to go to the park just down the street from here. As soon as we got there I ran to the swings, Embry followed behind me and pushed my swing, "I bet I can swing higher than you," I challenged. "I'll take that bet," he said, I laughed and we began in the end I won, earning a kiss from Embry so it was a win win situation.

It was starting to get dark outside so we began heading home, but we decided to take a shortcut. Soon we found a little karaoke bar and we went in, they were serving drinks and they thought we were older than we are, we just played along. I signed me and Embry up to sing and I was next, he doesn't know that I can sing. I was called up and I chose to sing Paramore's All I Wanted.**(AN: It really is a beautiful song, plz listen to it on youtube.)**

**Think of me when you're out when you're out there  
>I'll beg you nice from my knees<br>And when the world treats you way too fairly  
>Well it's a shame I'm a dream<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<strong>

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
>And fall asleep on the couch<br>Wake up early to black and white reruns  
>That escaped for my mouth<br>Oh, Oh**

**All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<strong>

**I could follow you to the beginning  
>Just to relive the start<br>And maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
>At all of our favorite parts <strong>

**All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you**

I was in tears by the time I was done, Embry was staring at me with his mouth wide open. I got off the stage and sat next to Embry and he grabbed me and kissed me roughly, it made me happy that he loved my voice. I really did love Embry, he was like my other half, how could I live without him. "You really liked it?" I asked him, "Hell yeah, you were amazing, feel what you did to me with that voice." he said putting my hand on his crotch. He had a huge erection and I was getting excited from it. The announcer called Embry up and he ran up the stage and grabbed a guitar from the side, "This is a song to my wonderful girlfriend, Bella I love you babe." he said proudly. He began playing and I instantly recognized it as Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You.**(AN: You should listen to this one too, it's beautiful!)**

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<strong>

**But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<strong>

**Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<strong>

**This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start<strong>

**Ohh, but hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<strong>

**Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
>It's impossible<strong>

**So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep<br>And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight when you're asleep<strong>

**Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you's impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<strong>

I once again was crying my eyes out, his voice was so beautiful and I fell in love with him all over again. Without realising it I had walked up to the front of the stage during the song. "I love you Bella." he said, walking toward me and hopping off the stage and embracing me in a tight hug, I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything I had in me. We were basically dry humping when Embry suggested we go home, I nodded frantically and we basically ran home, it was of course raining. Embry stared at the clothes sticking to my body once we got in the house and his eyes slightly darkened with lust.

He grabbed my waist, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his hips, I inhaled his scent and it was so good, I licked the crook of his neck making him moan. I tightened my legs and rubbed my heat against his crotch, causing him to twitch against me which pretty much made me wetter. We made it to the stairs but couldn't hold it in, clothes went flying as we walked up the stairs, finally. We finally got into my room and fell onto the bed, we never left eachother's lips, we got our bottoms off in time for him to slam into me.

"Oh Embry, fuck me." I groaned out to him and he did just that, making me scream his name like I was crazy. Which I was, I was crazy for his love, he tweaked my nipples and sent me over the edge. I came, milking him and he came right after me. We rode out our orgasms and collapsed, we fell asleep together like that.

**AN: I really hope u liked this chapter, it was really long and it was hard to keep up but I hope u enjoyed it. Plz review and tell me what you think!  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys thx 4 all ur reviews. I hope u like this new chapter and srry 4 the wait, I hope u can 4give me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl laying on my chest, Bella looked like an angel in this light. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as the sleeping beauty stirred in her sleep, that's when I realized I was still inside her. No wonder I slept so good, I thought to myself and chuckled softly, Bella's eyes opened softly. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "Good morning babe," I said softly to her.

She smiled up at me and moaned as I moved a little, realising I had morning wood. I sat up pulling her with me and was about to take myself out of her when she stopped me. I looked at her confused and she whimpered, I saw the lust in her eyes and started moving my hips as she rode me. After a while we finally climaxed and she kissed my lips and hopped of the bed. I sat there shocked that she had done that, but when she came back with two bath towels, I heard the shower running. We both got in and washed eachother up.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After we got out of the shower I went to my room and got dressed. I decided wear a black shirt, a black and white checkered tie, black leggings and a red school girl mini-skirt. I put on my black converse and walked to Embry's room, he looked sexy as hell when I saw him in his black cargo pants and his white polo shirt. He turned toward me and smiled, he walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled at him and we heard the door downstairs open and ran downstairs. I saw Leah and Jake come through the door along with Quil and Claire, they looked at us and there was a silence. Leah of course filled it, "Hey B, you look different than when we saw you last week" she said eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged and pointed to my hair, "No it's not your hair, you're glowing." All the others looked at me and nodded in agreement.

**He was a boy**  
><strong>she was a girl <strong>  
><strong>Can I make it anymore obvious? <strong>  
><strong>He was a punk<strong>  
><strong>she did ballet <strong>  
><strong>What more can I say? <strong>  
><strong>He wanted her<strong>  
><strong>shed never tell <strong>  
><strong>secretly she wanted him as well<strong>

Embry wrapped his arms around my waist, "I think I have something to do with that. Right B?" he said. Everyone just stared at me and Embry, both the guys ran over and grabbed Embry, with a bunch of "Oh's." The girls ran to me and started asking me questions like "Is it big? Did it hurt? Is Em good in bed? Did he go down?" I laughed. "Huge, at first, hell yeah and yes he did." I answered swiftly, they squealed and we heard the guys start yelling "awesome." Just then Paul and Rachel along with Sam and Emily came in the door, "What we miss?" they said in unison. We just looked at them, then we grabbed the girls while the guys grabbed Paul and Sam.

"Embry and Bella had sex!" both groups yelled at the same time, Emily and Rachel started asking the same questions which I answered the same. They squealed again and we heard the guys yelling again, I laughed and turned to look at Embry, he looked at me and licked his lips purposefully trying to arouse me. Everyone must have seen this little exchange because everythig went silent. "So you guys wanna go to the skatepark or play truth or dare?" I asked and we all agreed to go to the skatepark, then have a sleep over.

* * *

><p>After we all got our skateboards we raced our way down the streets to the park. Once we got there we saw they were having a skate competition, one of the guys came up to our little group. "Hey you think you got what it takes to even skate with us?" we exchanged looks and smirked at one another. I was the one to break the short silence, "Hell yeah, we'll demolish you so get your crew." I said and we all fist pumped, laughing as the guy ran over to his crew.<p>

But all of her friends  
>stuck up their nose<br>they had a problem with his baggy clothes

Once the crew approached us, we noticed that they had money, so I pulled my wallet out and got 1k out of it. My friends looked at me and slightly protested but I waved it in the air before they could stop me. The guy who challenged us earlier grinned and whispered something to his buddy with the greasy black hair and the grey eyes. I sighed frustrated, "Are we gonna beat these chumps or what?" I said loud enough for them to here.

The leader's eyes narrowed and he glared at me instantly, I held his gaze for a while until, he made a kissy face. I gave him the finger and he smiled at me, mouthing 'when and where.' I mouthed back 'In your dreams,' he scowled, obviously thinking I would be phased by his childish ways. While he scowled, that's when I ran toward the tracks and jumped into the air with my board, throwing it on the ground and landing on top of it.

**He was a skater boy  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasnt good enough for her  
>She had a pretty face<br>but her head was up in space  
>she needed to come back down to earth <strong>

I charged forward and did a 180 5.0, I immediately turned that into a flip. Grabbing the edge of the ramp and tipping up in the air, witthout grabbing my skateboard and then, I hopped down and did a 360 spin. Everyone cheered for me, I went into the tunnel and did a loop, by now everyone was up off the benches and bleachers.

I hopped off my board and slid on my knees into a rock and roll position, everyone cheered. I walked over to my crew and watched as their leader, whose name I found out was Aaron, went next. He was doing good until he went through the tunnel, he slid off his board and fell onto his face. I couldn't hold it in, I laughed loudily and his whole crew stared at me. I just shrugged and the rest of my crew started laughing too. While Leah was skating, a busty blonde chick walked up to me and Embry while we were talking.

She had a baby stroller and was smiling at Embry in a way I didn't like. "Hi Emmy!" she squealed, I cringed at her baby like voice. I looked up at Embry and he was confused of how she knew him, "Um who are you?" she frowned at his question and looked at me. "I'm Heather remember, from high school. We used to hang out all the time, you had a crush on me." Recognition went across his face then anger, "Oh yeah Heather, what's it to you?"

She looked as if she would cry and shook her head, "I just recognized you, so how are you, are you dating anyone?" she asked trying to make it unknown but I noticed. "My lifes great, I have a wonderful girlfriend, Heather this is Bella." he pointed to both of us and pulled me closer to him. I smiled politely even though she was kind of annoying, "Oh that's great, well I'm single, just have a kid. I feel really bad for rejecting you back then." she said. Embry shrugged, "It's cool, if you didn't I woulddn't have found my one and only true love." he said proudly.

**Five years from now**  
><strong>she sits at home <strong>  
><strong>feeding the baby <strong>  
><strong>shes all alone <strong>  
><strong>she turns on tv <strong>  
><strong>guess who she sees <strong>  
><strong>skater boy rocking up MTV<strong>

The girl's face scrunched up and she pretende that she had to sneeze, Leah came up to me and Embry. "Hey Em, it's your turn." she said eyeing Heather. Once Embry left, Heather turned to me and glared, "It seems I have some competition, I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of **it**." I glared and laughed, "Sorry honey, it seems you were stupid the first time, it sounds like you're gonna be a second." Leah turned back to us and got in Heather's face, "You better back the fuck up bitch, before you get cut" she said while pulling out her pocket knife.

**she calls up her friends  
>they already know<br>and they've all got tickets  
>to see his show<br>she tags along  
>and stands in the crowd<br>looks up at the man  
>that she turned down<strong>

They had a stare down for a while and then I told Leah to back down and that I could handle it, she walked away begrudgingly. I walked up to Heather, "You need to stay away from my man, okay, he definitely doesn't want you." she smirked as she said this. I laughed, "Seriously and he wants your fake ass, how do you breast feed with fake tits, you don't deserve him anyway. Embry needs a woman not some little girl, who can't handle the truth."

****He was a skater boy  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasnt good enough for her  
>now hes a superstar<br>slaming on his guitar  
>does your pretty face<br>see what hes worth?****

****He was a skater boy  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasnt good enough for her  
>now hes a superstar<br>slaming on his guitar  
>does your pretty face<br>see what hes worth? ****

She looked at me then smiled evilly, she stroked my cheek, "Was he your first honey, because I was his first. You can't believe the way he moaned my name." I know that my eyes turned murderous and if looks could kill she would definitely be dead. I pulled back my fist but didn't do anything I would regret, I turned around and started to walk away.

******sorry girl but you missed out **  
><strong>well tough luck that boys mine now <strong>  
><strong>we are more than just good friends <strong>  
><strong>this is how the story ends <strong>  
><strong>too bad that you couldn't see <strong>  
><strong>see that man that boy could be <strong>  
><strong>there is more that meets the eye <strong>  
><strong>I see the soul that is inside <strong>****

******He's just a boy**  
><strong>and i'm just a girl <strong>  
><strong>can I make it anymore obvious? <strong>  
><strong>we are in love<strong>  
><strong>haven't you heard <strong>  
><strong>how we rock each others world <strong>****

****"Aww little Bella is scared of little old me, oh I know why it's because I'll beat her ass." she cackled. I spun on my heel and punched her in the nose then, kicked her in the stomach and bitch slapped her twice. She was on the ground crying when Embry walked over, "What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Your girlfriend punched me after I said that I wish I never said no to you." Embry snorted knowing it was a lie, "Yeah, um that doesn't sound like my Bells, she would only hit you if you did something." ****

******Im with the skater boy**  
><strong>I said see ya later boy <strong>  
><strong>ill be back stage after the show <strong>  
><strong>Ill be at a studio <strong>  
><strong>singing the song we wrote <strong>  
><strong>about a girl you used to know <strong>****

****She hopped up and started crying, she walked away and took the baby with her. I felt really bad for that poor baby girl, did she even know what she was doing. Then anger struck me when I remembered what she said about she being Embry's first. I shoved past him and skated back to the house and ran to my room. This time I didn't cry, I threw things all around the room, thrashing around in my bed. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and met Embry's eyes.****

****"You're mine!" I yelled as I jumped on top of him and ripped apart his clothing. He looked at me with so much lust in his eyes and I crashed my mouth to his, I ripped my own clothing off. I licked my way down his body and sucked him into my mouth, grazing my teeth against his erection. "Bella" he moaned, I scratched into his abs and swirled my tongue until he came. I swallowed him and kissed my way up his body to his mouth. ****

****Im with the skater boy  
>I said see ya later boy<br>ill be back stage after the show  
>Ill be at a studio<br>singing the song we wrote  
>about a girl you used to know <strong>**

I got on top of him and slammed down on him, causing him to gasp and groan. "Who makes you feel like this?" I yelled the question, he moaned out "You." I pulled his upper body to mine and looked him in the eye as I rode him. We both came at the same time and I bit him on the shoulder and gave him hardcore kisses all over his neck. I wanted him to know who the fuck owned him, because I sure did!

**AN: How'd you like it? Too nasty? Just right? Plz review and I'm srry for the delay my computer started messing up so I had to rewrite this whole thing! I hope you liked it.  
>Love,<br>TwilightLover265  
><strong>**  
><strong> 


	4. Trust

**AN: HAI you guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. I have been busy trying to pass in high school. But guess what, I'm here now haha. So hope you guys are doing well and like this new chapter. Love ya.**

**Embry's POV**

I woke up to Bella laying on my chest, what the hell happened last night. I was so sore, I can't remember a lot of what happened. I remember the skate competition, aww yeah we kicked ass on that, my ex. OH NO! We saw my ex yesterday and she lied about me losing my virginity to her, as if. Well Bella gave me hot angry sex last night, that was WOW. I shimmied my way from underneath of Bella and moved towards the stairs, I walked as quietly as I could, I didn't wanna wake her up. I got down the stairs and turned around bumping my knee on the coffee table next the stairs, "Damnit." I grumbled under my breath. I finally got to the kitchen and opened the fridge, peeking in, I grabbed all the things I would need to try and make up for yesterday's monstrosity.

Turning on the stove, I began to prepare breakfast for myself and my lovely girlfriend upstairs. I cooked the eggs just like she liked them, scrambled with a hint of hot sauce in them. I set the food on a tray that her mother had bought when I had become extremely sick, Bella and her mother took turns taking care of me when they both barely knew me. I smiled at the memory, she always cared, I grabbed the orange juice and poured it into the big pouring glass, putting two cup on the tray. Putting the hot sauce on the tray, I put her cup of coffee on the tray and carried it out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I opened the door with my foot, lightly kicking it as not to wake her, I looked at her sleeping form in my bed and smiled. I set the tray on the table next to my bed and kissed her forehead, she began to stir in her sleep, "Wake up honey." I said, her eyes fluttered open and I smiled kissing her nose. She groaned, and sat up looking around, I picked the tray up and walked over to her, "Made us some breakfast baby." she grinned at all the food in front of her, waffles, bacon, eggs, bagels and her favorite COFFEE. She jumped up trying to hug me and knocked her coffee over and she looked down as if she would cry, "Here this one is yours." I said handing her my cup of coffee. She smiled and I kissed her cheek, "Now eat before your food gets cold okay?" She nodded and I ate along with her, I was glad she didn't bring up last night, I would have died from the sadness she felt under the anger she showed.

She cleared her throat after she was done here it comes... "Um, I'm sorry." I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. " I'm sorry. Baby, I just didn't mean for her to be like that. I didn't even love her, I just dated her but she cheated on me with another guy and really who is gonna stay with a girl that cheats on you." I couldn't handle the look in her eyes from hearing me talk about the other girl, I hugged her to my chest and cooed her as she began to cry.

**Bella's POV**

Why am I even crying? _Because you can't stand the fact of thinking of someone touching your Embry. _That voice in the back of my mind said all too calmly, I cried on Embry's naked chest, he just cooed me with sweet words but not the ones that I wanted to hear the most. "I love you," he said those magic words when I thought of it, I hugged him to me as the tears fell even more rapidly, "I love you too, Embry." I mumbled the words in between cries. I looked up at him kissing his lips as my tears came to a slow halt, he knew that I was sad and I saw the look of anger at himself and the woman of conversation. His grip tightened in a way that said, 'I'll protect you from anything,' I hugged him tighter asking silently 'even from myself?' he kissed my forehead hard as if branding his lips on them. He wiped my tears away and branded him lips into mine, answering my question, 'Yes, even from yourself.'

I noticed our small conversation took place without even saying one word, making me think our relationship was meant to be. But I thought the same thing about my last one, the one that broke me down and chewed me up, spitting me back into this hateful world. My mind traveled far away for a second thinking of the past and hoping that this would be different from then, because I trust Embry and he was there when my boyfriend Alex had cheated on me and dumped me for her not caring that I was completely broken from that. Embry sensing my despair picked me up and walked me into the bathroom, the master bedroom that was unoccupied for so many years of us living here. He walked over to the jacuzzi bathtub, that has barely been used by us, turning the water on and pouring Bubble Bath in. I watched him move around the bathroom, me sitting on the cushion next to the closet attached to the bathroom where he had set me down.

About 15 minutes later the water was nice and hot and I was soon shedding my clothes to join Embry, who was already in the jacuzzi tub without the jets on. I shed my shorts that I had worn to sleep, my tank top was next and there I was standing naked and insecure all of a sudden in front of him. My mind taking over my body, I tried to cover myself, Embry lifted a hand to stop me. "You are beautiful, don't hide from me please." his eyes pleading with me, I removed my hands and began to walk over to him, once I was in the tub he pulled my body down. I ended up laying my back on his chest as he sat and hummed a song to me, "Did you write that?" I questioned knowing of his musical talents. I felt him nod, "I wrote it about you, when I went away for summer and came back after 6 weeks, I made this song because I had spent 40 days away from you." He admitted to me, I knew he'd be embarrassed but I turned a little and kissed his lips so hard, "That's so beautiful." I whispered, breathless from our kiss. His lips tasting of cinnamon and apples, I basked in this time of relaxation knowing that I needed this, he knew it also.

"So tell me why you were sad in the bedroom." he commanded gently, I nodded and explained. "Remember last year when I was dating Alex and he cheated on me. You were there when I was sad and nearly catatonic from it." He nodded, I continued, "Well, I never told anybody this but he used to choke me when he got mad at me." He turned me to look at him and I didn't want to meet his eyes, he lifted my chin to look at him, "I would never do that to you, never. I love you and you are so important to me I'll never hurt you, only protect." I looked at him and felt the tears sliding down my cheeks hotly as my face got red. I nodded my head at him and thought about all the times Embry, my Embry had helped me through something. I remembered when he was sick and me and mom took turns taking care of him, me making food for him because God knows my mother can't cook for her life. I also picked up his homework for him from his classes so he could pass his classes still and not be far behind, I cared even when I barely knew him. Smiling I sighed and laid back into him once again, this was peace, love and serenity.

I kissed his extended arm in front of me as though covering me for only him to see, devour and hold. Little things like this meant the world to me and he did unintentionally. He sighed as if content with this, our life, our love, even though we just began dating we were very much in love that I gave myself to him willingly. He has taken me in any way possible that was meant for love, he began humming the song again and I smiled, this was _my song, our song. _I fell in love with him all over again that night, we made love with out a word. Him taking me once again and me taking him, we were taken with each other as if we were in a movie like The Notebook.

**AN: I know it's short but I needed it to end there for the next chapter that I will be posting soon to make sense. So press that button down there to tell me your thoughts. Love y'all  
><strong>**Twilightlover265**


	5. Tanner's Halloween Bash Part 1

**AN:I was not able to do my Halloween special because my mother broke my computer and I just now fixed it. But now is as good as never, so I will do a Halloween special now! Thanks for reading 3.**

**Chapter 5: Tricks and A couple Treats.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Leah, Kim, Claire, Emily, Vanessa and I were all on our way to the Halloween store to buy costumes for this kid, Tanner's party. He goes to the Uni with all of us, so we wanted to be sexy since most of us are almost done with college and we are all 21. We were in the car listening to Cuckoo by Adam Lambert, with the windows down since it was pretty war outside, surprisingly. All we got here was rain and snow, my favorite part was coming up and I turned the radio up even louder. I began belting out the lyrics of my favorite part.

"Gotta get out of this straight jacket! Whoa.. Cuckoo. Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa.." All the girls joined in singing with me, we laughed as the song ended. "So when we get there we gotta help eachother out, we gotta be the sexiest girls there, so our boys won't wander. If y'all know what I mean." Vanessa said with her thick Texas accent, oh how I loved her. All of us met during our first year of college and we all ended up liking boys within the same group, my ex Alex being one of them, fortunately he's not in the group anymore.

We all agreed with her and we decided to get our costumes, get lingerie for underneath, get food then get shoes and accessories. We pulled up to the mall and looped our arms together in our 6 woman clique. We went through everything together in the past 4 years, break ups, break downs, drunken mistakes, family problems and all.

We walked all the way to the back of the store where these air headed girls of this town never went, so they'd be wearing something other people were. Where we would be wearing something completely unknown to them. We were gonna go one by one, looking for a certain person at a time, starting with Leah. We immediately thought of a Pocahontas outfit, because her beauty and her long hair would go with it.

I pushed her into the dressing room and gathered everyone else to check her costume out, "You guys I don't wanna come out, it looks terrible. " she whined, we pulled the door open and pulled her out. "What the hell! You look amazing, what are you talking about girl. Damn if I were gay, I'd fuck you." I exclaimed, "Already did," she mumbled and I blushed. "Hey, one time come on." all the girls looked at me, "Ok five times." I laughed, I sort of had sex with all the girls, I was experimenting. Don't judge, haha.

Ok now it was Kim's turn, with her olive skin and her dark hair, "Jasmine from Alladin!" I exclaimed, everyone quickly agreed. We were searching for the costume and Emily found it. We shoved her in the dressing room and waited, she walked out with her veil and her belly button ring shining. "Ok again, damn you look hot. I'd fuck you again." I laughed at my words, everyone else did too, she began belly dancing and I got up and started doing it too.

Next up was Claire, with her dirty blonde hair and light complexion, she should be a naughty pirate. I grabbed it and threw it to her, "You know what to do." I said, she nodded and went into the dressing room. We were talking about how much the guys were gonna love our costumes, when Claire walked out in fishnets and all. I gasped, "Alright we already know what Bella's gonna say. You look hot Claire." Emily jumped in before I went on my rant, I smirked. "I'd fuck her again." I mumbled, Kim started laughing uncontrollably.

Emily, was a difficult one because she didn't like her body, even though she was absolutely gorgeous. With her scars on her face- from her bastard father, she still was a sight to see. I looked around and finally decided on a French Maid outfit, she would look so hot with that on. I gave it to her, and told her to put it on, we waited and she took 10 minutes to come out. After a little pep talk from me, she finally decided to come out, I took her a hand and twirled her in a spin. She looked amazing, all of us gave her huge compliments, they were all true too.

We already knew what Vanessa was gonna be. The sexy cowgirl was her choice and our choice as well. It fit her all too well, she grabbed the costume and practically bounced to the dressing room. She walked out with her cowgirl boots that she was already wearing and I was about to rant again but Leah stopped me this time. I laughed at her, making a kissy face to her as she said what she thought I'd say. Vanessa winked at me and I winked back, blowing a kiss afterwards.

Now it was my turn and I was worried, they had some scheme for me. I saw them whispering as soon as I said it was my turn, Leah walked up with a costume behind her back. I took it out of her hands and walked into a dressing room, not even looking at what it was. I removed my clothes and put it on, it hugged my body hella tight. I looked up in the mirror and smirked, really a sexy cop, I giggled at myself. Walking out of the dressing room, I waited for the criticism, they all started whistling at me. "Freeze." I said holding out my hands like a gun. We all bought our costumes and walked out to the car to put our bags away.

So next we went to Victoria Secret, we all were in and out knowing exactly what to get and what color. We wanted to surprise the boys, so we bought the sexiest stuff we could find. Now we were going to the food court, I walked over to the Chinese booth with Kim and Claire, while Leah, Emily and Vanessa went to the Italian booth. I ordered Orange Chicken and Beef with Broccoli with white rice. "Bella is that you." I heard somebody say to me, I turned to the voice and immediately regretted it. "Alex w-what are you doing here?" I asked, nervous to why he was back in town. He looked me up and down, "I'm visiting my family, you look really good Bella. You're glowing."

"Thank you." I said smiling with tight lips, he smiled back. "Are you going to Tanner's Halloween party?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I mean who isn't going?" I said trying to cover my worried tone, he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you there. Bye Bella." He rolled my name off his tongue and I was about to crumble, what the hell was he doing here. I grabbed my tray and sat at our table, the girls must have seen the whole thing because they rushed over as soon as they got their food.

"What the hell was that Bella? Was that Alex?" Leah asked, I nodded. She hissed, "Shit." I nodded at that also, raising my eyebrows unconsciously, I felt them all staring at me. Leah sat next to me and grabbed one of my hands and began rubbing it, she was the one I had the most connection with. She was the only one besides Embry that knew about Alex choking me and I didn't tell her, she caught him do it. I remember that night...

**Flashback**

_"Alex, you can't just go out and kiss random girls!" I said, angrily to him as he stood there drunk in front of me. "Why do you always do this? You are always hurting me!" I screamed in his face, he looked heated by the seconds and I kept yelling at him saying everything he's done to me. I didn't care at this point, he was an asshole. _

_As the tears began to fall, "Alex maybe we should just be done." I said to him, he immediately snapped. "If I can't have you no one will." he yelled at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, he choked me and I gasped for air. Leah walked into the room, "what the fuck are you doing? Get off her!" she yelled and punched him in the back of the head, he dropped me and I fell to the floor._

_He looked at Leah and walked past her, leaving the house, "What the fuck was that?" I was crying and could barely breathe. "He was drunk, he didn't mean it." I said covering for him because I loved him, I couldn't lose him. She yelled at me telling me if I didn't choose right, I'd end up dead. I didn't believe her until we finally broke up._

**Flashback Ends**

I snapped out of the memory, remembering that Leah had been upset about the whole thing for awhile and always went with me, whenever Alex was around. She was protective and I owed her so much for that, when Alex cheated on me it was devastating to find out and I cried myself to sleep that night. He didn't even know that I knew about it, I broke up with him the next day, he just left and said that he would come after me, that I would be his again.

He transferred from Uni to a college in a different city, claiming he needed a new scenery, I begged to differ. I sat there and thought hard, trying to figure out what exactly he had come back for, he knew I was here. I talked to his mother a couple weeks ago, she said he'd asked about me, I was concerned. Maybe he really was coming after me, I snorted at that thought and dismissed any further speculation.

I sat and let the girls stare at me, with no questioning, I began to eat my food. Enjoying the flavors of the Chinese, they knew that I tended to eat when I was worried, so it didn't stop the sideways glances and the awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore so I started the conversation, "Look I'm not particularly happy about Alex's presence, but I can't let it ruin everything. This trip was meant to be fun and I don't want him to have the satisfaction of ruining it, what do ya say?" I asked them, they all smiled.

I put my hand in the middle of the table, everyone else did the same, "Hello Unity." we all said in unison. It was kind of a thing we came up with awhile back in our first year of college after Leah and Kim had both gotten dumped by their boyfriends. We knew from then on, we would all be the best of friends. We still have proven that right, we have gotten in fights, I'm sure we will get into more of them, but we will always be one, united.

***Time Skip***

We were done shopping, I had found some knee high leather stiletto boots, for my cop outfit and a belt with handcuffs, a gun and a night stick on it, gun earrings and a necklace with the 'Freeze' on it. Leah bout a bow and arrow set, some brown stiletto heels, a dream catcher necklace, and a pair of feather earrings. We made Kim buy a gold necklace and some baby blue peep toe heels and a pair of gold genie bottle earrings. Claire of course, bought a sword, red fishnets, a red bandana for her neck and a pair of black and red stilettos. Emily bought a feather duster, a silver necklace, a pair of diamond earrings, black stockings, and black stilettos. Vanessa already had her cowgirl boots, but she bought a cowgirl hat, a pair of cow earrings, and a necklace with a horse on it.

Now that we were done shopping, we decided that we would have girls sleepover at my place in the basement. There was a huge entertainment center down there from when mom and dad had to stay with us for Christmas because their house was being fumigated, I still didn't get why dad couldn't just watch his Christmas movies on the flat screen upstairs. But I benefit from it too, so I'm not complaining, at all.

We got into the car and I heard my phone begin ringing, Shattered by Trading Yesterday played and I immediately knew it was Embry. I smiled as I answered the phone feeling my heart skip a beat, "Hi babe." he chuckled, "happy to hear from me, I see." I giggled, "Of course I am, so what's up?" I questioned. "I was just wondering what you and the girls were up to tonight, cause the guys wanted to go out for a drink later. You know for guy time." I pretended to pout, "Awe, you guys don't want us around." he sighed and slightly panicked, "No baby, that's not why, I-" I interrupted him, "Babe I was just kidding, we were gonna have a sleepover tonight anyway. You know cause of Tanner's party tomorrow."

I heard his smile in his voice, "Ok well I will talk to the guys about having a guys night in." I chuckled at the way he said it, "Awe you wanted to be with me didn't you?" I said smiling, he seemed to notice it too. "Yes as a matter of fact I did." he answered honestly, "Well honey I'll talk to you later, call me if you need anything." he said sighing, "Bye, I love you." "I love you too." With that we hung up, I was suddenly very bright, I had completely dismissed Alex now.

The girls noticed and they began making kissy noises at me, I just swatted at them and we all hopped in the car. Leaving the mall and going to the grocery store to get some serious junk food, on sale. I grabbed a cart and turned my music on, on my phone because the grocery stores music was killing me. Vanessa hopped into the cart and I laughed at her, we were throwing all kinds of stuff in the cart, we got beers, a bag of lollipops, a bag of Twix, Hershey's chocolate drops, a bag of Sweet Spicy Chili Doritos. I grabbed some chicken wings from the meat section, knowing I'd end up having to cook anyway, I also grabbed some salsa and some Tortilla chips.

After proving that I could drink beer to the old lady behind the counter and paying for the food, we were soon on our way out the door. We saw a Redbox and we hurriedly ordered about 5 movies, we just randomly picked them out. Going for the funny movies and the romances, only getting one scary movie. We made rounds to Leah and Kim's house getting their pajamas, I had stuff at my house for Claire and Emily, Vanessa was borrowing from Kim. As soon as we got to my place, we split up, me heading for the kitchen to cook and make drinks for everyone. Leah, Kim and Emily going to set up downstairs and Claire and Vanessa went upstairs to take showers and get dressed.

After I put my chicken in the oven to cook the insides, I went upstairs to get a shower and get dressed in my pajamas, Emily came into the bathroom as I had just gotten in, "Bella?" she called out, I yelled "yeah." She laughed at me, "Where are the pajamas you had for me?" I told her exactly where they were and heard the door shut. Note to self remember to lock bathroom door, I giggled at myself for thinking that. Once I was done in the shower, I pulled my spongebob pants on and my black tank top on and slid my bunny slippers.

I ran downstairs just in time for my chicken to be done, I pulled the wings out of the over and put it on a platter plate. I put the onion rings on the platter also, putting my famous mustard sauce on them, I picked the tray up and walked toward the stairs. As soon as I entered the entertainment room, I heard Adam Lambert's Trespassing blaring in the air. I placed the food on the table in the middle of the room and started dancing, Leah came up behind me and we started grinding on eachother.

Kim, Claire, Vanessa and Emily soon joined and I laughed at our grind line, they all surprised me half the time. We started getting tired by the time the song had ended and we jumped over to the floor where, the girls had put a bunch of pillows and blankets from the pantry on the floor. I turned the music off and opened the bags of candy and chips that we had bought, "Lele, can you open this salsa for me?" I asked her sweetly and she walked over snapping the lid off quickly. "I can't believe how weak my lil Bella is." she said laughing, I pouted, "Hey I am not weak." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

She raised her hands in surrender, "Whatever you say Bells." she said laughing, I laughed along with her and soon we were all in hysterics. "So what movie do you guys wanna watch first?" Kim questioned, I looked and quickly picked 21 Jump Street, I wanted to see this movie for the longest time. We all sat down and looked at the huge screen with Leah and Kim to my left and Emily and Claire to my right, Vanessa decided she would practically lay on top of me. I pulled the table close so that we could all reach the snacks and food, I pulled a chicken wing to my mouth and tasted the spicy Mexican hot sauce Tapitio, it was so good.

*Time Skip*

After the first movie, which was completely hilarious, we started a game of Never Have I Ever with the beer which I had just brought out of the fridge and Hell On Heels[Give In To Sin] by Blood On The Dance Floor was playing lowly in the background. Kim was up first because she had the biggest boobs, "Never have I ever had anal sex." she said, no one took a drink and I laughed, "ok good no one's been done up the ass." It was Leah next, "Never have I ever had a one night stand." she said proudly, Kim and Claire each took a long swig, I laughed. "Damn how many of those did you have," I teased, we all started laughing.

"Never have I ever stole anything from a store." I laughed turning the conversation from sex, a little too quickly. Leah and Vanessa took a drink this time, "Never have I ever smoked weed." Vanessa chimed in, I quickly took a swig, so did Leah, Claire and Kim. All too soon we decided not to continue the game because we knew everything about eachother, so we'd know who would get drunk out of this whole game.

Now we were about to watch the rest of the movies and go to sleep, I ran upstairs to go make popcorn and to get my oreos and pickles. As soon as I got down stairs the movie was starting, we were watching Savages, it looked like it had alot of violence in it. Which made me want to watch it even more, I loved violence, but I wasn't a violent person. My mind had its own thing though, my mind was very violent.

I watched and the first scene was mind blowing, they were fucking like dogs in heat. Damn Taylor Kitsch went hard as hell on her, I liked it though, I looked at the other girls and they seemed to like it too. I yawned as the beer and food began to kick into my system, I cuddled into Leah's side and she wrapped her arm around me. I continued to watch the movie until the darkness took me.

* * *

><p>I woke up, when Leah got up, moving slowly trying not to wake me I presume. I looked up as she looked back at me, "Shit" she muttered and I smiled groggily and went up the stairs to the downstairs half bathroom. After cleaning my face off and using the bathroom, I went out into the kitchen, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. We woke up right in time, I made lunch for the girls as Leah went to wake them up.<p>

As they came up the stairs I put the plates on the table, everyone was yawning and I made coffee to wake everyone up. They sat down and began to scarf down the cold cut sandwiches I had made for them, I ate mine in less than 3 minutes. One thing about us is when we wake up we are especially hungry.

"So the party starts at 6 so we should start getting ready as soon as we are done with this food." I told them, they all nodded and grunted their agreement. We finished and I told Claire and Kim to get ready first since their costumes would take the longest, they knew where everything was. I cleaned the kitchen with Emily while Vanessa and Leah cleaned up my basement, "So are you excited for tonight?" I asked Emily, she shrugged. "Uh-oh, what's wrong Em?" I questioned, "You know that I really like Sam, I don't know what to do about it though." she said looking down at her hands.

I walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug, then pulling back I looked into her eyes. "Em, you are a gorgeous girl, you're fun and amazing and so down to earth but if you have to fight you will. You're not perfect, but where's the fun in that? He would be crazy not to like you, I think he's scared to make the first move." I told her honestly, I saw the way Sam acts around her, he practically follows her around and never wants leave her side. I stood in front of her and she smiled at me, I hugged her once again. "Maybe tonight will be your lucky night Em." I said winking at her, she laughed and pushed me slightly in a teasing way.

I turned around and saw Leah walking up the stairs about to drop a whole bunch of plates, I ran to her and grabbed some of them quickly, she laughed, "Thanks, atleast someone helps me." she said loud enough so Vanessa could hear, I heard a muffled "Whatever." I burst into hystericals at their bickering, they made my morning with that. I walked up the stairs to check if they were done in the shower, they were getting dressed so I told Leah and Emily to go get ready. They quickly complied and I went back to the kitchen putting all the dishes in the dishwasher, I picked up all the beer bottles and threw them in the recycling bin.

I saw Kim come down the stairs, "Bells where's your curling iron, it's not where it usually is. I need it for my costume." I remembered using it one night in Embry's room, so I walked up to Embry's room and looked for it on his desk. As I picked it up, it fell and I muttered profanities, something then caught my eyes as I pulled the hair tool off the floor. I picked the black box up and saw that it said my name on it, it looked like it had been a shoe box before. I was tempted to open it but decided against it, not wanting to invade Embry's privacy.

I walked out of the room and handed Kim the curling iron, I looked back at the door and sighed, wondering what was in that mysterious box. I walked away and saw Emily and Leah come out in their costumes, guess it was time for me and Vanessa to get ready, I told Vanessa she could take her shower first. "I'll be quick it's 4 already." she said, I told her to take her time. After fifteen minutes of helping Leah braid her hair onto her shoulders, then helping Kim curl her hair, I was finally in the shower.

I let the warm water take over me as it melted away any indiscretions I had. I washed my body with Embry's rain scented soap and thought about him, how was I so damn lucky? I questioned myself for having him sometimes, then I thought about that black box, I would ask him about it later. I shook my head and washed my hair, as if it would clear my thoughts even more. I shaved my legs and armpits, my lady part was already waxed.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, taking my time as I dried myself off, I wrapped the towel around my hair and slid the black and crimson blue lingerie onto my body. Then I slid my way into the cop outfit, it practically was a second skin, allowing me to move freely in it, although it was skin tight. It hugged me in all the right places, my curves coming out, in this outfit.

I pulled my thigh high fishnets up and then slid my boots on, I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled the towel off my head. I pulled the blow drier out of the cabinet and began to dry my hair, I teased it while drying so it would look like sex hair, I didn't dry it the whole way so it looked teased. I ran my brush through my hair and noticed that now it was down to the middle of my back, my hair was growing really fast.

I walked out of the bathroom to get my make up bag from my room and to check on the rest of the girls. I walked in to my room and saw Leah and Emily having a pretty heated conversation, I walked up to them, "hey it's the day of the party! Calm down and let's have fun okay?" I said, they both looked at me then glared at eachother and walked away. I wonder what that was about, I grabbed my make up bag from my desk and walked into the bathroom.

I decided on a smoky eye and red stained lip gloss, I decided that I looked good, I went to help Kim do her make up and we decided on blue eyeshadow and just lip gloss for her. Everyone else was ready and it was 5:30 already, we grabbed our extra stuff and hustled to my car. We drove off into the sunset and I called Embry.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hey baby." I smiled, "Are you guys on your way to the party?" I asked, "Yeah, we are in the car right now, are you girls on your way too?" I nodded but forgot he wasn't with me, "Yeah we will see you guys there. Love you." I said. "I love you too honey." he said with no shame in his voice even though I knew the guys would give him an earful about being whipped.

We pulled up to Tanner's house and I saw the theme of the party was a haunted house, last yea it was alien invasion. I smiled as I saw the boys pull up behind us, Embry walked up to the car looking good in his prisoner outfit.**(The irony that she's a cop and he's a prisoner)** "Show time girls." I said winking at them and they smiled back, we all hopped out of the car one after another. I put my long legs out in front of me and looked at Embry's face as I hopped out I fixed my belt and pulled the night stick off. "Looks like we've got an escaped prisoner." I said lowly into his ear and rubbed the night stick against his back, he looked like he wanted to take me away from here and do naughty things.

I pulled away and sauntered off to the other girls, all the guys were looking at us, we were obviously the best dressed of the party. We walked into the party arm in arm with our men and everyone's mouths dropped, I smirked at them and Embry pulled me closer to him, letting everyone know I was his and I pulled his head down into a kiss, letting everyone know that he was mine. We basically branded eachother right in front of everyone, I went to get some punch from the bowl before anyone could spike it.

I tasted it and it was pretty good, I wasn't that interested in that though. Embry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know assaulting a cop is a federal crime." I said, I felt his smile against my neck as he kissed it. "Then lock me up and throw away the key, I'll be your prisoner tonight." he said, I pushed my body against him, "you wanna dance?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me to the dance room where Gossip by Breathe Carolina was blaring, I pulled Embry to my body and started dancing on him.

He put his arms on my waist as if saying he wasn't afraid like the lyrics had said, we pumped against eachother as I ground my back into his front, we fit like a puzzle. We were moving so roughly yet flowing like water, it was crazy and I felt the spark in between us, soon the song changed. Sweat It Out by Breathe Carolina soon came on and we began to grind even harder to the beat, it started getting hot, all the bodies in the room were pumping but we had a movement going.

We were liquid fire, seeping into eachother. We moved against eachother the music being our direction and then the song changed to Edge of Heaven by Breathe Carolina and I turned to face him as we grabbed eachother and began slow movement not grinding but caressing eachother. I reached up touching his neck and resting my head on his shoulder, the song was so right he was my heaven and I was at the edge of it.

I knew I'd need those handcuffs later...

**AN: What's up with Emily and Leah? What's gonna happen at the party now? Tell me what you think will happen... Love all my readers and reviewers.  
><strong>**TwilightLover265**


	6. Tanner's Halloween Bash Part 2

**An: Part 2 of the Halloween special made chapter, again I apologize for the lateness of this but I really hope you enjoy. I mean when is it too late to be Halloweeny ;). Thank you and God bless!**

**Chapter 6: There's Something Wrong Here.**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Embry had just gotten done dancing and were drinking a couple beers when I saw him, Alex. I immediately turned away and told Embry I was going to the bathroom, that I needed to splash water on my face. True to my word I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, I splashed my face, my water-proof makeup was still intact and looking perfect. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time.

I jumped as there was a knock on the door, "Just a minute." I yelled, the person knocked again. Opening the door I muttered, "I said just a-" I cut off in the middle of my sentence, he was right here in front of me. He walked into the bathroom, I stepped back frightened of him, he turned locking the door behind him. My mind was screaming to get the hell outta there but my body was frozen, I couldn't move even if I had wanted to.

"You look lovely tonight Bella." he rolled my name off his tongue and I nodded at him, "Thanks I'm gonna go now." I said trying to walk past him but he put his arm around me and pulled me back roughly. I started to panic, "Leaving so soon, the party was just getting started." he teased me, I shook my head. He smiled, he stalked towards me with that evil grin on his face, the possessive look in his eyes and his hands were twitching.

"I told you, no one but me could have you. Why is it that I come home to see you with some other guy." he questioned, I could hear the rage building in his voice and I could feel it in the atmosphere. He kept stalking up to me but I moved back with every step he took, I was as prepared to fight as much as I could. I stopped as soon as my foot hit the tub behind me, he glanced at me and smiled that evil grin.

He put his hand on my face and kissed me softly on the lips, I tried to pull away but he pushed my head roughly against his. I bit his lip hard and he pushed me away, "You bitch." he shouted at me, I felt the burn in my face as soon as his hand connected with it. I touched my face and he looked sorry for hitting me, "I'm so sorry." he said and pulled me to him for a hug.

I kneed him in the groin and ran to the door, I fiddled with the lock and opened the door, as I was about to run out, he snatched me back. He slammed the door and started to choke me, "Help!" I tried to yell but it only came out a whisper, as everything started to fade into black, the darkness took me away.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep..Beep<em>

I woke up, opening my eyes to the blinding light, I shut them back immediately, groaning at the sting in my eyes. I heard someone gasp and open a door in the room, there was some muffled sounds and I didn't know what they were saying. "She's awake, I saw her open her eyes." I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Embry and he seemed to be relieved. "Em-Embry?" I asked, they all let out a breath, I cautiously opened my eyes, feeling the familiar sting in my retina.

I felt him moving closer to me before I saw him, it was as if all I saw was Embry when I finally looked up. "Bella, you scared the shit outta me. Don't ever do that to me again." he said with tears in his eyes, I nodded not trusting my raspy voice, scared of the emotions that would come out of me. After I nodded, he hugged me as much as he could without hurting me. I looked up at him and realized I had been in a hospital this whole time, "What happened?" I questioned and not sure if I had even wanted to know.

He looked at everyone, "Well Alex, tried to rape you. He hurt you pretty bad but I came into the bathroom before he could do anything else to you." I noticed the fire in his eyes as he said this to me, I put my hand on his arm to calm him. He physically calmed, his body relaxed and I looked up at his face as the tears fell from my eyes. I could only see Embry through the blurry tears in my eyes. He looked as if he'd cry too, "I shouldn't have let you go alone, I knew he was there but he was always in my sight. But then he disappeared and I-I came looking for you. I'm so sorry, this should have never happened." he breathed heavily as he spoke.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, feeling my lips burn. I hoped that he would get that it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't. "I went alone, it's not your fault. I love you, if you hadn't have come in God knows what would have happened to me. So don't blame yourself, if anything you saved me." I said to him and he nodded at me, he kissed me once again and I felt the sting yet again. "What's wrong with my head?" I asked feeling a pain on my forehead, he looked at me. "He pummeled your head pretty hard and kicked you in the ribs a couple times but I came in right then." he answered truthfully, I nodded and smiled at him.

It must not have been convincing, because they all just stared at me. I was so happy that he saved me but I felt incredibly stupid for not getting out of there as soon as I could. If I had ended up dead where would Embry be? Would he be sad? These were the current questions running through my head at the moment, I cleared my throat as I had noticed my voice was raspy, "Can I talk to Embry by myself?" I questioned. Everyone filed out of the room and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, looking at him I smiled, he smiled a sad smile. I sighed knowing this would be difficult but worth it.

"Embry... I love you but I can't let you think this is your fault. I want you forever please don't leave me, not like him please don't be like him." I began crying, he grabbed me into a hug trying not to hurt my ribs,I held onto him for dear life, and we stayed that way. I cried onto him and he held me not speaking a word just holding me.

**AN: This was part two of the Halloween special and you will find out what happens in the next episode of Roommates... DUN DUN DUN haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I love all my readers and reviewers. Have a good November. Oh and I just got kicked out again so I'll be updating as much as I possibly can..  
>Love,<br>Twilightlover265**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Hi I know I haven't updated in a really long time for this story. I sorta had writer's block for this but I really hope my new ideas help make this story better. Enjoy!**

**Embry's POV**

It has been nearly two months since the whole encounter with Alex, I nearly killed the guy but Bella convinced me to just call the police which I did after he "Had a bike accident." He is currently in jail for his activities, apparently he was on the run for selling drugs. Well aside from that scumbag, Bella and I have been great. It was nearing Christmas and we were going away to my parents place up in Washington State. They were so proud of me, Bella and I would be graduating soon. I really wanted my parents to meet my family, we were gonna be staying at their place for a week, then we'd be back in time for the New Years party here that our friends were throwing.

I was so excited for Bella and my mom to meet, I just knew my mom and Bella would love each other. They both loved to cook and on top of it I was also a shared interest, my mom would love Bella's way of being down to earth but having a backbone also. My mom lived in a small town called Forks and she was the greatest woman in my life besides Bella. I walked into my room, well technically Bella and I's room and saw her throwing stuff into a bag for our trip. She was packing a brush and other hair products, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She giggled and turned around to catch my lips with her own.

Just as I was about to pull away she pulled me back into her and hugged me. "I can't wait to meet your mom and your brothers in 2 days." She said it so sincerely and I smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "They are gonna love you. I just don't want my brothers flirting with you and drooling all over you." I said, I knew that my brothers would do something like that and I didn't even like the thought of that at all. My brothers could be pervs and I knew exactly what they would do, I couldn't wait to see my ma again though.

We finished packing our bags and I took Bella out to eat so she could have a break from cooking, she was going to love my ma. I hoped that they liked each other because they were both so important to me, as soon as we got home I attacked Bella. I doubt we'd be able to have sex at my ma's house so I took this chance now.

Pushing Bella against the shut door I kissed her lips and my hands were everywhere, I caressed her breast and gripped her hands with my hands. She kissed me back just as eager as I had, she pulled my shirt and I moved back to take my shirt off. Soon trails of clothes were leading up the stairs to our bedroom, I laid Bella down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I love you so much." I said quietly in her ear, she moaned as my hands made their way to her core. I plunged two fingers into her very wet and very tight cunt. She was beautiful as I watched her writhe beneath me, removing my fingers I brought them to my lips and sucked my fingers.

Her eyes bore into mine as I did this, she moaned as I kissed her. Her juices still on my lips, I stared at her as I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed myself into her. She gasped at the sudden contact between us, I felt that familiar shock between us. I began to thrust into her at a slow pace, every time we did this it felt like it was our first time and it was magical, yet there was nothing magic about it. Kissing her as I thrust, we moved against one another, I began to speed up the pace. All that could be heard throughout the house was our breathing and moans. I moaned as I felt her orgasm arrive, she moaned and writhed under me, taking me along with her over the edge.

Waking up next to Bella was the best feeling in the world, I got up and turned on the shower. Walking back to the room, I checked the time, it was 7:49. We had 2 hours before we needed to head to the airport, it'd take us 6 hours to get to Washington and then another hour to get to Forks, WA. As I entered the room, I saw Bella was still asleep, smiling I sat next to her sleeping form.

"Baby wake up." I whisper in her ear and kissed her forehead, she mumbled and her eyes opened slowly. "Hi sleeping beauty." I said to her and she smiled, "I turned the shower on for you. We got two hours, I'll go get breakfast started and meet you downstairs. " I said and she hopped up and kissed me then retreated to the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I pulled all the ingredients out to make pancakes and started to whisk away.

Adding the chocolate chips to make Bella's favorite, I cooked the chocolate chip pancakes as I waited for Bella to come downstairs. I was finally done cooking and I heard Bella coming down the stairs, grabbing a few plates I set the table. Bella walked into the kitchen and I was shocked, she looked breathtaking. Her beauty was evident, she had on a blue ruffle shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. She also paired the outfit with her reading glasses which made her look nerdy and beautiful, her hair cascaded down her back. She was stunning, I put her plate in front of her and she moaned as she looked at the pancakes. "I love you so much, you made my favorite!" she exclaimed to me, I hugged her, "Anything for you baby."

After eating breakfast, I got a shower and got dressed in a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Momma's Boy' on it. Bella picked it out for me, saying that my mom would love it and I agreed. When we were finally ready to go, I packed all our bags into her parents car and her mom and dad drove us to the airport. After Bella's mom hugging us both and Charlie wishing us a good trip we ran to our terminal and got on the plane.

Bella slept for half of the plane ride and I just listened to music with her listening also, when she woke up I gave her some of the food I had packed for us. We were on our last hour of the plan ride and we were half way through the Breakfast Club, we were laughing and having a good time enjoying each other's company. I loved her, when we finally got to Washington we took our charter plane and I was practically jumping with excitement to see my mom again.

After catching a cab and locating the house, I paid the cab driver and got all our bags. Knocking on the door, my brother opened the door and he smiled at us but was eyeing Bella. We walked into the house and I yelled, "I'm home!"

**AN: Sorry for the shortness. I have to go but I will probably upload next weekend if I don't please don't kill me with a voodoo doll.. Hahah  
>Laters babes,<br>TwilightLover265**


End file.
